Expecting Unexpectedly
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: 4x13 dropped a bomb that inspired this little oneshot of mine. Dragon Queen. By this point we know Maleficent was pregnant in the Enchanted Forest, but it takes two to tango...


Maleficent hadn't seen Regina for six fortnights, three turns of the full moon. Her visits were always unpredictable in their timing. They'd blurred the lines of friendship many times, but it just wasn't enough to distract Regina long from her quest to get revenge. The last time she had seen her, Regina had traded the Dark Curse for one of her sleeping curses. The Queen planned to use it on that flake of Snow that had become her long lasting target.

Perhaps then, perhaps when Snow was trapped in that death-like sleep, her friend would be normal again. Or, as normal as one could be after killing their husband and stepdaughter. Perhaps then she would no longer have use of that imp Rumpelstiltskin's services. Maleficent did not approve of her being his student, but she had already been under his wing when they'd met.

For the first two fortnights, Maleficent's life of near solitude carried on as normal. She didn't particularly worry when she'd missed her cycle. Shapeshifting magical beings were not bound to all mortal laws of nature, after all. Two fortnights later, however, Maleficent missed her cycle again. It was different than the first, as well, in that it was accompanied by increased hunger and nausea. Maleficent credited it to spending more time in dragon form than she usually would. There was always some adjustment when going between dragon and human form. But when the first week of that next fortnight had passed, bringing with it another missed cycle, Maleficent couldn't ignore it anymore. She was slightly bigger, she was cramping, she was ridiculously emotional, the nausea had gotten worse, and she had to urinate many times a day. It had become obvious she was no longer alone in her body. Maleficent was pregnant.

Maleficent was pregnant, and she had been essentially alone. Except for Regina's last visit, where they had certainly traded far more than curses. There were only two ways for a pregnancy between two of the same sex to be possible, and yet…Maleficent believed both highly impossible.

Magical pregnancies existed, but they required a lot of planning, and a lot of power. Even if Regina for whatever reason had planned it all on her own, the binding spell required both parties involved, not just one.

The second option, the second option was just laughable, cruel, and completely unrealistic. The second option, the only other possible option, was True Love.

True Love couldn't exist when one half wasn't monogamous, it just couldn't. It didn't make sense. True Love was the awesome, ultimate power, and it was very selective in its matchmaking. It made those in it inseparable. Which was why it was impossible for Maleficent to have it with Regina of all possible beings in existence. They were the exact opposite of its definition.

When Regina made her next appearance, Maleficent had no idea what to do or what to say. So she hardly did or said anything, just the basics that would keep Regina talking.

Maleficent learned a lot. That sleeping curse of hers had, apparently, unfortunately failed. Worse, Snow had just gotten married. Regina had interrupted the wedding and was more set on revenge than Maleficent had ever seen her. It was quite terrifying. She didn't know if she would be able to cut through the bloodthirsty, revenge-seeking Regina to the less crazed version she'd last seen.

The two sat in chairs by a roaring fireplace, and Maleficent tried peeling back one of Regina's layers. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing fine."

Walls. Very thick walls were up. Maleficent would have to press some buttons to detonate them. "Are you?" she asked pointedly. "If it were me, I'd be simply tortured watching that flake of Snow so happy. Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all. Yes, you were."

It wasn't that easy, though. Regina shot back with her own jab, "Yes, it was about the same age you were when that Sleeping Beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent."

Maleficent thought she detected sarcasm in her tone in the last three words and it hurt more than she could afford to show at the moment. "I soldiered on, as you will too. Hopefully."

"Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back."

Maleficent's heart began thudding hard in her chest. "It's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse."

"Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine."

Maleficent blinked a few times. Snow. Goody-two-shoes Princess. That was the type True Love would select. Not two dark magic practitioners. She cleared her throat. She knew what would get her attention. "Regina Evangeline Mills!"

The change of Regina's expression was akin to what it might be if someone had suddenly dumped ice water over her head. It was a mixture of anger and concern. "I told you to only use my full name for – "

"Topics with life or death importance, yes, I am quite aware of the parameters."

Regina was starting to look more like the woman Maleficent was familiar with, more like the one who traded kisses and cuddled with her in bed. The softer center of the hard person she'd had to become in order to survive. "What is it, Maleficent? You've never once… What is it?"

Maleficent looked down. "I'm – I'm not quite sure I should say…"

"Maleficent, please." Regina reached out and took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Maleficent looked up again. She looked into those worried brown eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Regina dropped her hand and sat back as far as she could in her chair, posture rigid. Her exposition became cold once more. "Really. That's what you deemed appropriate – "

"You don't understand!" A tear spilled over and ran down Maleficent's cheek.

Regina looked at her with a blank expression.

"Regina, the last time I was intimate with anyone was six fortnight's ago."

Regina's eyebrows drew together as she connected the dots.

"It was you. I've missed three cycles, I'm pregnant…and it was you."

"What?" Regina whispered, expression and exposition softening once more.

"I know; I know it doesn't make any sense. I know that, but…"

Regina reached out and cupped her cheek, gently stroking her tear away with her thumb. Her own vision was growing blurry. "That's my baby?"

Maleficent nodded. "Yes," she answered with a sob.

Regina stood up from her chair and moved over to stand in front of Maleficent, ducking down slightly so their faces were level. "I'm sorry for being a bitch. I didn't know you felt the same."

"What?" Maleficent looked into brown eyes impossibly close to her own.

Regina continued stroking her cheek with her thumb. "I've been in love with you for some time, Maleficent. I just tried to push it away because love is weakness and never leads to anything good for me, and I knew, or I thought, you would never feel the same way."

Maleficent felt a burst of butterflies within her. "Oh, Regina!" She cupped both of her cheeks with her hands, looking into her eyes through her tears and seeing Regina had tears in her eyes as well. "I've been in love with you for so long; I never felt I could say anything because you always seemed to care most about revenge. I thought the most we'd ever be were friends who slept together, and I know I haven't been the only one you've been sleeping with, but…this…"

Regina captured her lips in a kiss, different than the ones they'd shared before. There was a relief on both ends, and actual happiness, on top of the gentle passion they'd always seemed to have. The kiss was long, Maleficent curled her arms around Regina and pulled her down to straddle her lap, and each made small gasps for air a few times so it didn't have to end as soon as it usually would.

They both panted for air when it finally did break.

Regina rested her forehead against Maleficent's. "You," she breathed. "My True Love is you."

Maleficent smiled widely. "And you're mine." She stroked her hand lightly along her back.

Regina began pressing kisses along Maleficent's cheeks, forehead, and even along her nose. "We're going to be mommies?"

Maleficent hugged her closer. "We are, Regina." She nuzzled into her neck and shoulder.

Regina pressed kisses to the top of her head, not caring that her blonde hair tickled her nose. "You know what this means?" she murmured.

Maleficent slowly looked up at her, question on her face.

"Now you have to marry me," Regina whispered. "Be my Queen."

"You don't want the Dark Curse anymore?" Maleficent asked.

Regina shook her head. "I don't need it anymore. I was only going to cast it because I believed I'd never find happiness in this land, and you just proved me wrong in the best of ways." She stroked Maleficent's cheek.

Maleficent smiled at her. "Then yes." She pressed kisses along her jawline. "I'll be your Queen." She took Regina's hand and guided it down to her abdomen so she could feel the small curve. "We'll be your family."

Regina gasped when she felt the curve. It was really real. They had a baby on the way. "Hello, my little Prince or Princess," she murmured. "I can't wait to meet you."


End file.
